


Aardwolf

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shifters, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Bucky's never seen Tony's shift form. In fact, hardly anyone knows what his form even is.





	Aardwolf

“Look,” Tony said, holding the tablet out so that Bucky could see it from his position behind Tony, holding him.

“A hyena?” Bucky asked, head tilted to the side as he looked at the picture.

“It’s an aardwolf, actually. Though they do look similar to striped hyenas. It’s a common mistake, I won’t hold it against you.”

“...Okay. Why are you showin’ me this?”

“You said you wanted to know my shift form.”

“Y’know doll, when I said that, I meant I wanted to see it. See you change for me.” He nuzzled at Tony’s neck.

“Well that's just unreasonable of you.”

“Y’ don't have to if you don't want to.”

Tony sighed and leaned back against him, setting down the tablet on his lap. “The last time I showed someone they were a giant dick about it. And okay it was Tiberius Stone so I should have known better, but still. He wouldn’t fucking shut up about it, and when he got mad at me-- which was often because he didn’t actually like me-- he called me a scavenger of Howard’s work. Which is _ridiculous_ because aardwolves aren’t scavengers they’re insectivores.”

“You don' have to,” he repeated, rubbing Tony’s thigh in comfort. “Is this why you like watchin’ the Lion King so much?”

Tony sighed again, heavily. “Those are _hyenas_.”

“No I know, I was talkin’ ‘bout in Hakuna Matata where they start eatin’ the bugs.”

“I hate you.” Tony picked his tablet up and went back to reading. He cleared his throat and admitted in a quiet voice, “And yes, it is.”

Bucky snickered.

“You tell anyone, and I’ll tell them you only bake when you’re turned on.”

“You wouldn’t,” Bucky said, but he wasn’t exactly firm in that belief.

Tony twisted so he could make eye contact. “I would if you let my Lion King secret get out.”

Bucky held up his hands in surrender. “I won’t breathe a word. I won’t even think it while any of them are in the room.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
